Rockistang Basketbolista: Ang Banda ni Fukuda
by do you feel like killing me
Summary: Starring Hikoichi on vocals, Mitsui on lead guitars, Sakuragi on rythms, Ryota on drums, and of course, Fukuda on bass guitars! Please watch out for their first album OUT NOW! This is an A.U. fic about how these guys formed a band. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Ano kaya kung hindi sa basketball nahumaling ang ilan sa mga characters ng Slam Dunk?

Ano kaya kung meron pa pala silang isang katauhan na hindi natin inasahan?

_Heto na naman…nakaupo na naman sa klase…_naisip ni Fukuda habang pinapanood ang kanyang kaakit-akit na gurong babae. _Lagi na lang bang ganito? Wala na bang ibang pwedeng gawin sa buhay ko?_

Tinitigan niyang muli ang guro na ngayon ay may hinahanap sa kanyang _lesson plan_. _Ang ganda ng kutis niya…at kung tutuusin ang ganda ng hubog ng katawan niya…_inisip ni Fukuda. _Kaunti lang naman siguro ang agwat ng edad namin…ah basta, napakaganda ng mga mata niya. Iba siya kung ngumiti. Sa tingin ko in-love na'ko sa kanya…_Kahit habang nagdidiskusyon na ang guro, hindi niya maalis sa isip ang mala-diyosa nitong mga katangian.

"Fukuda!" tawag ni Miss Daigo. Panandaliang nakuha ang atensyon ng binatang nakatulala. "_What's my last word?_" tanong ng guro.

"Malay ko," matamlay na sinagot ni Fukuda.

"_Come see me after class,_" sabi ni Miss Daigo. "Gusto kitang makausap ng personal."

Matapos ang _subject_ ni Miss Daigo, tinulugan ni Fukuda ang mga natira pang asignatura para sa araw na iyon. Sabik na siyang puntahan si Miss Daigo. _Matititigan ko na naman ang magaganda niyang mga mata, _naisip niya. Tumunog ang bell, hudyat na tapos na ang klase para sa araw na iyon. Kinuha niya ang _mp3 player_ niya sa bag at pinakinggan ito habang naglalakad papunta sa kwarto ni Miss Daigo. Nakangiti siyang naglalakad.

"Fukuda. Halika…_take a seat,_" bati ng kaakit-akit na guro. Inalis niya ang kanyang _earphones_ at pinatay ang kanyang _mp3 player._ Humatak ng isang upuan si Fukuda at inilapit ito nang husto sa _desk_ ni Miss Daigo. Hangga't pwede pang mailapit, inilalapit niya ang upuan. _Bwiset na desk yan…dakilang harang! _naisip niya. "Ano bang gusto mong itanong sa'kin? Ba't kailangan mo pa 'kong kausapin?" tanong niya.

"_Well, actually, _gusto ko lang naman malaman ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ka makapag_concentrate_ sa klase ko. Lagi kang nakatulala. May problema ka ba? _I'm willing to listen,_" sabi ni Miss Daigo. _Parang boses ng anghel ang boses niya, _inisip muli ni Fukuda. "Fukuda!" tawag ng guro sabay pitik ng daliri niya sa mukha nito. "'Yan na nga ang sinasabi ko eh…kita mo kahit tayong dalawa na nga lang, natutulala ka pa rin. May problema ba sa _teaching style _ko? Masyado ba 'kong _boring_ magturo?"

"Gusto mo ba talagang malaman kung bakit?" tahimik na tinanong ni Fukuda habang nakatingin ng diretso sa mga mata ng gurong kanyang napupusuan.

"_Try me,_" sabi ni Miss Daigo nang may halong panghahamon.

"Ikaw ang problema," tahimik na isinagot ni Fukuda.

"Ako?" Nagtatakang itinanong ng guro.

"Oo, ikaw."

"At ano namang meron sa akin?"

"Gustung-gusto kita. Ikaw lang ang tinitignan ko at wala nang iba."

"_Excuse me, _pakiulit?"

"May _crush _ako sa _teacher _ko, masama ba 'yon?"

"Fukuda, nagkakamali ka –"

"Akala mo ba madali?" Unti-unting nailabas ni Fukuda ang gusto niyang maiparating. "Hindi ako makapag-isip ng tuwid 'pag ikaw ang nagtuturo. Para ka kasing anghel, napaka-perpekto mo. Ang ganda-ganda mo. Nahuhumaling ako sayo. Wala akong ibang nakikita kundi ang kagandahan mo. Walang ibang pumapasok sa isip ko kundi mga ideya kung liligawan ba kita o 'wag na lang. Mahal na kita, masama ba yon?"

"Fukuda, intindihin mo ang sitwasyon natin. Guro ako, estudyante ka. Mas matanda ako sayo kahit konti lang ang agwat natin. Pwede tayong maging magkaibigan. _Or even best friends._ Pero _more than that, _sa tingin ko hindi na pupuwede."

"Pero gusto kita! Wala ka bang nararamdaman para sa'kin? Mahal kita!"

"Mahal ko ang lahat ng mga estudyante ko bilang isang guro. Wala nang iba pa."

"Sige. Naiintindihan ko," sabi ni Fukuda, sabay tumayo at nilisan ang silid ni Miss Daigo, na ngayon ay tinakpan ng mga kamay ang mukha niya. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin.

Isang linggong hindi pumasok si Fukuda. Wala siyang mukhang ihaharap sa guro niya.

Matapos ang tatlo pang araw, naglakas-loob siyang pumasok nang muli. Wala kasi siyang ibang ginagawa sa bahay kundi mag-gitara, at inis na ang nanay niya sa kanya. Sawa na rin siya sa mga walang-kamatayang sermon nito. Pagpasok niya sa kanyang silid-aralan, sumandal siyang muli sa kanyang _desk_upang tulugan ang kanilang matandang _Economics _teacher nang kalabitin siya ng katabi niya.

"Psst, Fukuda…" sabi ng tsismosa niyang katabi.

"Ano?" sagot niya nang hindi humaharap sa kanya.

"Alam mo ba, si Miss Daigo, nag-_resign_ na…"

Napabangon at napaupo nang tuwid ang binata. "Nagpapatawa ka ba? Bakit naman magre-_resign _'yon?" Sinubukan niyang itago ang kaba at sakit na nararamdaman niya, ngunit halatang-halata ito sa tono ng boses niya. Hindi rin makapagsinungaling ang kanyang mga mata.

"Seryoso. Mula kasi nung _Thursday_ hindi na niya kami mini_-meet._ _Absent _ka kasi, kaya hindi mo alam. Nung Lunes, ipinaalam na ng _dean_ sa klase natin na hindi na raw dito nagtatrabaho si Miss Daigo. Umuwi na daw siya sa dati niyang tirahan sa may Osaka. Nung itanong naman namin kung bakit siya umuwi, hindi kami sinagot ng _dean_."

"Sus. Kalokohan." Wala nang masabi pa si Fukuda. Iniwan siya ng mahal niya ng hindi man lang nagpapaalam. Pinilit niyang hindi maniwala kahit alam niyang totoong wala na si Miss Daigo.

"Totoo nga! Ba'la ka kung ayaw mong maniwala. Pero 'eto yung mga sabi-sabi: Napilitan daw siya mag-resign…"

"At bakit naman siya mapipilitan? Sino bang pumpilit sa kanya?"

"Ewan ko lang kung totoo 'to ha, pero kasi, ayon sa mga nasasagap kong _information_, may estudyante raw na nanligaw sa kanya. Eh ayaw na raw niyang lumala pa ang lahat kaya pinili niyang umalis na lang sa _school._ Kesa naman mahulog pa daw lalo ang loob nung _student_ na may gusto sa kanya…kaya napilitan siyang umalis."

Tumayo si Fukuda sa kinauupuan niya. Kinuha niya ang bag niya at nilisan ang _classroom._ Tinawag siya ng guro nila pero parang hindi niya narinig.

_'Tang ina…'tang ina…_Umalis siya ng eskwelahan nang may luha sa mga mata. _Lecheng buhay 'to…lahat na lang ng gusto ko lumalayo sa'kin…_Kung titignan siya, mukha siyang nakipaghiwalay sa nobya niya. Tensionado siya at parang walang pakialam sa mundong ginagalawan niya. Bakas sa mukha niya na para siyang binagsakan ng langit at lupa.

Lagi siyang may nadadaang _after-school _tambayan pauwi. Madalas, doon siya nagpapalipas ng oras 'pag nagka-_cutting_ siya. Kilalang-kilala na siya ng may-ari ng café na 'yon. Tita kasi niya ang may-ari nun.

"O, Fukuda, andito ka na naman…_school hours_ pa ah? Teka, sabi mo di ka na magka-_cutting_ ulit?" bati ng tiya niya.

"'Wag po muna ngayon, Tita…may beer po ba diyan?"

"Lokong bata 'to oh, alam mo namang hindi ako nagbebenta ng _alcoholic drinks_ dito. Anong problema?" Sa sandaling ito, isa pang grupo ng mga estudyante ang pumasok sa tambayan.

"Hi Bosing…pa-order naman ng isang _cheeseburger _diyan…" sabi ng isa sa kanila. Pamilyar ang boses na iyon kay Fukuda, pero hindi na lang niya pinansin. Masyadong mabigat ang problema niya.

"Ako po isang ramen…tsaka _Mountain Dew…_" order ng isa pa. _Teka, kilala ko yata 'tong mga to…_naisip niya, nang biglang –

"Fukulot! Tagal nating hindi nagkita ah! Musta na?" isang malakas na bati mula kay… "Sakuragi?" nagtatakang isinagot ni Fukuda.

"Oi…si Fukuda pala! Hi!" bati ni Mitsui nang nakangiti. "O, Fukuda…'wag mo sabihing nagka_-cutting_ ka rin?" bati naman ni Miyagi sabay palo sa likod nito. _Miyagi? Mitsui? Anong ginagawa nila rito? Bakit kilala nila ang tita ko?_

"Madalas 'yang mga yan dito," sabi ni 'Bosing', ang tita ni Fukuda, na para bang nabasa ang utak ng pamangkin niya. "Akalain mong may mas madalas pa palang mag-_cutting _kaysa sayo?"

…_**To be continued. )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Isang hindi inaasahang hapon ang naghihintay kay Fukuda.

"Fukulot, tiyahin mo pala si Bosing?" sabi ni Sakuragi. Salu-salong kumakain ang apat na _top 1_ sa pagka-_cutting_. Nasa iisang lamesa sila, kanya-kanyang kain.

"Pawe mrshurshu kurr -lunok-…brrrurrur rng arng mrnga turrod nr Brshirng…" (_Translation: _"Pare maswerte ka…bihira lang ang mga tulad ni Bosing.") sabi ni Mitsui na punung-puno ang bibig. Walang naintindihan si Fukuda.

"Uy mga pare darating daw si Hikoichi…_in 15 minutes _daw," singit ni Miyagi. "Hintayin daw natin siya."

_after 15 minutes…_

"Asa pa kayo," _comment _ni Fukuda nang mapansin ang pagkainip sa mukha ng mga kasama niya. "Pag sinabi niyang _on the way_ na siya, paalis pa lang 'yon ng bahay."

Nang biglang dumating ang isang _Honda Jazz _na _custom-painted._ Napatingin silang lahat dahil talaga namang agaw-pansin yung sasakyan. Napanganga ang lahat nang bumaba ang _hotshot _na _driver_.

Si Hikoichi Aida.

"Mga _dude_! Musta na mga pare!" maingay niyang binati ang mga lalaki. Hindi niya agad nakita si Fukuda, kaya naman nasurpresa siya nang makita ang dating _schoolmate _niya. "Fukuda? Kasama ka na? Ikaw na ba yung hinahanap naming kulang?"

"Ha? Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Nagtatakang itinanong ni Fukuda. Tumingin si Hikoichi kay Miyagi. Tumingin si Miyagi kay Sakuragi, at tumingin si Sakuragi kay Mitsui. Si Mitsui naman ay napatingin kay Fukuda.

"Ano yang mga patingin-tingin niyo ha? Hindi ko maintindihan…" Hindi maka-_relate _si Fukuda. "Asus…_dude _naman. Kunwari ka pang ayaw umamin…siguro gusto mo lang akong surpresahin. _Sorry dude, _alam ko nang ikaw na yon. _So _ano, _are you coming with us?_" nakangiting sinabi ni Hikoichi.

"Tigilan mo 'ko sa kaka-_English _mo ha. Pare ang laki ng pinagbago mo ngayon! Astig ka na talaga mula nung lumipat ka ng eskwelahan…pogi pa ng sasakyan mo ah!" Hindi napigilang mag-_comment_ ni Fukuda. "Sus, pare, kung alam mo lang!" sabi ni Miyagi. "Apat na _chicks…_sabay-sabay niyang dine-_date_! At lahat sila nahalikan na niya…at eto pare, sa _first date _pa talaga! Yun yon!" Hiyawan naman sila Mitsui at Sakuragi.

"_Guys _naman…'wag niyo naman ako masyado i-_flatter…_alam ko namang pogi ako…milyun-milyong babae na nagsabi niyan…" sabi naman ni Hikoichi sabay tawa. Pagkatapos ng ilan pang minutong tawanan at kantiyawan, sabi ni Hikoichi, "_So _ano mga _dude_, _let's go _na? _Studio_ na tayo?"

"Anong _studio? _Magpapa-picture kayo?" tanong ni Fukuda. "_Dude, _hindi, ano ka ba. Hindi ba nila nabanggit sayo? Sira yung mga _amps_ dun sa _house…so no choice_ tayo kundi mag-_studio…bassist_ ka pa naman hindi nila sinabi sa'yo…"

"_Amps? Studio? Bassist? _Pare nahihibang ka na ba? Ano 'to, _make-believe band_?" Hindi talaga maintindihan ni Fukuda. "Huh? Eh akala ko ba ikaw na sa _bass_?" tanong ni Hikoichi.

"_Dude_ ano ka ba…siya na talaga…diba Fukulot?" biglang singit ni Sakuragi sabay takip sa bibig ni Fukuda upang hindi na ito maka-angal pa. "Tara na…sasama na sa'tin 'to…_Let's go_ mga _dude_!" At hinatak nila si Fukuda.

Nakasakay na silang lima sa 'poging' sasakyan ni Hikoichi. Malamang nasa _driver's seat_ siya, at sa _passenger seat_ ay si Mitsui. Sa likod ay si Sakuragi at Miyagi, at sa gitna nila ay si Fukuda na pilit nilang bine-_brainwash_. "_Dude_…diba nagbe-_bass_ ka naman? Sige na _please dude_, payag ka na…_please dude_…" pagpupumilit ni Miyagi. "Bakit ba? Ano bang nangyayari?" itinanong ni Fukuda. Masyadong magulo ang araw niyang ito. Ang daming nangyayari. "Pare ganito kasi 'yon…nagpustahan kaming tatlo nina Hikoichi…kapag nakahanap kami ng _bassist_, ipapahiram niya sa'min 'tong sasakyan niya _for 1 week_, pero 'pag naunahan niya kaming maghanap ng _bassist_, tagalinis kami ng sasakyan niya nang isang buwan…siguro naman naiintindihan mo kami diba?" Grabe palang mangatwiran si Sakuragi kung pursigido.

"Sige. Payag ako…sa isang kundisyon."

"Ano yun?" tanong ni Sakuragi. "Kahit ano…basta pumayag ka lang," dagdag ni Miyagi.

"Hindi ko pa alam eh," sabi ni Fukuda pagkatapos ng ilang segundo. "Basta. May kapalit 'to. Hindi biro 'to 'no!" Nag-_sweatdrop_ ang dalawa. "Ok…ok…_fine_, sige."

Nakarating din sila sa wakas sa _studio_. Kung ikukwento ko pa kung anong nangyari sa loob, magiging sobrang haba na ng _chapter_ na ito. Basta ang masasabi ko na lang, masaya silang lumabas ng _studio_.

"Hanep…astig talaga 'tong si Hikoichi…parang _distortion_ yung boses…mahiya ka nga! Mas mabuti pang ako yung kumanta eh," asar ni Sakuragi. "Huh! Talaga lang! Eh yung mga palo nga diyan niMiyagipuro wala sa _timing_! Tapos yung _power chords_ niMitsuiparang ewan! Hindi bagay! _Vocalist _lang talaga ang magdadala ng bandang ito!" sabi ni Hikoichi. "Hoy, ang tigas ng taba mo! Wala ka nang pakialam noh! Tama si Sakuragi, parang _distortion _yung boses mo! Tsaka kayong dalawa lang ang nagbabangayan diyan…'wag mo na kaming idamay…tsaka bakit si Fukuda parang hindi mo pinuna!" reklamo ni Mitsui. Pero 'wag kayong mag-alala, hindi sila nag-aaway. Ganito lang talaga sila maglambingan.

"Teka mga pare, anong pangalan ng banda natin…wala pa tayong pangalan!" sabi ni Fukuda. "Siya nga naman…" sabi ng apat. Tahimik silang lahat sa sasakyan, hanggang sa dumating na sila sa babaan ni Fukuda. "Uy mga pare dito na'ko…Salamat sa lahat ha…sige dito na yung sakayan ko eh…" pagpapaalam ni Fukuda. "Sige dude…salamat din…Ingat ha…"pagpapaalam naman nilang apat.

Nag-aabang na ngayon si Fukuda ng bus. Sa likod niya ay iba pang mga pasaherong nakapila at gusto nang makauwi, ngunit ang talagang nakakuha ng kanyang atensyon ay isang babaeng _goth_ na nasa likod lang niya. _All black_ ang _get-up_ niya, at ang makapal niyang _eyeliner_ ay tunaw na dahil sa pag-iyak. Umabot ito hanggang sa kanyang mga pisngi. Sa isang mata niya ay may bahaging nangigitim. Hindi matiyak ni Fukuda kung pasa ba 'yon o kumalat lang yung _dark make-up_ niya. _Ang cute naman niya…_nisip ni Fukuda. _Sayang…kung hindi lang sana siya umiiyak. Ano kayang nangyari sa kanya?_ At sa wakas dumating rin ang bus na inaabangan na ng mga taong nakapila. Isa-isa silang nagsipagsakayan sa loob. Pumasok na rin si Fukuda, at dahil nasa bandang unahan siya ng pila, nakapili siya ng magandang pwesto. Doon siya sa may gilid na may bintana umupo. Siguro dahil gusto niyang mag-isip isip.

Umaandar na ang bus at ang naniningil ng bayad ay nagsimula nang mangolekta sa mga pasahero. Si Fukuda naman ay abala sa pagtingin sa labas ng bintana, kaya't hindi niya naihanda ang bayad niya nang singilin siya ng kolektor. "Hoy bata, yung bayad mo, amina." Tumingin siya sa kolektor at sinabing, "Ah…oho, sandali lang ho…" Pagtingin niya sa katabing upuan niya, nakita niya yung babaeng _goth _na nagbabayad sa kolektor. Nagulat siya dahil hindi niya inaasahang makakatabi niya ito. Nang nakalikom na siya ng pamasahe, ibinayad niya ito sa kolektor, na siya namang umalis. Sinubukang kausapin ni Fukuda ang babaeng mukhang patay.

"Miss…ok ka lang?" Walang kibo ang babae. Hinayaan na lang siya ni Fukuda at tumingin na lang sa bintana. Ilang sandali pa, kinalabit siya ng babae. "_Excuse me…_pwede bang maki-_text _sa _cellphone_ mo? Importante lang…wala na 'kong _load_ eh…" Medyo nagulat si Fukuda, pero ipinahiram niya ang kanyang telepono. Napangiti ng bahagya ang babae nang makita ang _wallpaper_ ng _cellphone_ niya. Isang _picture_ ni Fukuda na bagong-gising. Ang kapatid niyang babae ang kumuha nito, at pogi rin naman kaya hindi na niya binura. Medyo nahiya si Fukuda, kaya tumingin na lang siya ulit sa bintana. Nang matapos na ang babae, isinauli niya ang phone kay Fukuda at nagpasalamat.

Ilang sandali pa, kinalabit niya uli si Fukuda at nagpaalam kung pwedeng maki-_text _uli. Siyempre ipinahiram ni Fukuda. Naawa siya sa babae. Isinauli uli ito ng PNB (patay na babae) at matapos ang ilang sandali ay hiniram uli. Hiram, sauli. Hiram, sauli. Ilang ulit pa ay medyo napikon si Fukuda kaya't sabi niya, "Miss, ano bang _number_ mo? Papasahan na lang kita ng _load_." Kinuha ng babae ang phone at sinabi nang walang kahiya-hiya, "Ako na. SMART ang SIM ko. SMART ka rin ba?" Medyo nagulat at natawa ng kaunti ang binatilyong kulot. "Hindi, _Addict Mobile_ ako. Pero sige, pasahan mo na yung number mo. Para matahimik na'ko." Saktong-sakto nang isauli ng babae ang telepono ni Fukuda. Nagpasalamat siya uli at sinabi naman ni Fukuda, "Sige, ayos na 'yon, hindi na naman tayo magkikita ulit. _Excuse me_ lang ha, dito na'ko bababa eh."

Pagpasok ni Fukuda sa bahay, tulog ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid na babae. Hindi na niya ito ginising at dumeretso na siya sa kanyang kuwarto. Humiga siya sa kama at nakipagtitigan sa kisame. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay nagsawa siya at kinuha ang kanyang _cellphone_. Paulit-ulit niyang binasa ang mga nakakatawa pero _corny_ na mga _forwarded jokes._ Naalala niya yung PNB sa bus at naisip niyang tignan ang _Sent Items_ na _folder_. _Baka nalimutan niyang burahin. _Hindi niya napigilang basahin ang mga _text_ ng babae.

_"Sebastian, ths is Machi…I swear ovr my ded body tht im nt cheatng on u…D guy u saw isn't even my frnd..."_

_"Seb…y arent u rplyin 2 my numbr? I'd rther slit my wrists than cheat on u…u knw hw much I luv u Seb. I'd nvr luv ne1 else bt u. I dnt care f u hit me a wyl ago & u cn cuss me all u lyk, jst pls dnt leave me…pls tel me u wont…Machi" _"Aba. Desperada?" hindi napigilang sabihin ni Fukuda. "Sinapak pala siya ng syota niya…hindi pala _make-up_ yung nakita ko kanina…"

_"Seb, pls tel me ur nt breakin up wt me. Pls. Pls. I luv u Seb. I rily do. Pls keep me…u cn hurt me ol u wnt…I wont care…I'll tke evry blow frm u if tht's wt it tkes 4 u 2 kip me. I luv u so mch…dnt leav me…dnt..." _"Loko pala _boyfriend_ nito eh. Nananakit ng GF? Eto namang babae nagpapa-alipin…" At pumasok na naman sa isip ni Fukuda si Miss Daigo. Inalis niya ito sa pamamagitan ng pagbasa pa ng ibang _text_ ni PNB. Mga lima pang _text_ na nagmamakaawa kay 'Sebastian' na huwag makipag-_break_ kay 'Machi'. Ang pinaka-_latest message_ sa _Sent Items_ ay:

_"09197919344 15"_ Ang _recipient_? 808. "Kapal talaga ng babaeng 'yon…15 pesos?" hindi napigilang sabihin ni Fukuda. At biglang pumasok sa isip niya na i-_text_ si 09197919344.

_"Hi…Machi pla name m…im Fukuda, ung guy n ktbi m knna sa bus. Sory nga pla kc I read ur msgs on my sent items…im sory abt u & ur bf…pro hir's a pc of advyc. Seb isnt worth it. Kng cnasktan k lng nya, it mins he dsnt rspct u. u shud ditch him." _At pagkatapos niyang i-_send_ ang text na iyon, naligo siya at natulog na.

Paggising niya nung umaga, wala siya natanggap na reply mula kay Machi. Pero hinayaan lang niya. Baka na-bad trip yung babae at hindi na lang siya ni-replayan. Nung mga bandang hapon na, nag-vibrate ang telepono niya. _1 message received._

_"Machi 2. Slmat sa pkkialam m. A3bido k n nga chismoso k p. La n kmi ni seb. I ditchd hm. Lm m b sbi nia? D rw niako mnahal in d 1st place. Tang inang un…gago xa sobra. My lft eye hrts kc my psa. 2loy I cnt evn apply i-linr kc ang skt kpg nttmaan ung psa. S ssunod wg mng bbshin ang d m msg. Pde kng mdmanda. K:)"_

Natawa si Fukuda.

…_**To be continued. )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Isang Sabado ng umaga, ginising si Fukuda ng kanyang nakababatang kapatid na babae. "Kuya, kuya, gising na…may tawag ka sa _phone_…" Bumangon siya upang sagutin ito.

"Hello?"

"_Dude_!" bati ng tao sa kabilang linya.

"O, Hikoichi, ikaw pala…bakit?"

"_Kita-kits tayo mamaya kela Bosing…pwede ka ba?_"

"Huh? Anong pumasok sa kokote niyo at gusto niyo mag-bonding?"

"_Wala lang. Tsaka may gagawin tayong importante._"

"Anong importante yon? Kung pupunta lang tayo uli ng studio, 'wag na."

"_Hindi, dude, magsusulat tayo ng kanta. Sarili nating compo. Oh diba_?"

"Sus. Kayo na lang. Matutulog pa 'ko."

"_Ano ka ba_!"

"Sige, payag ako kung susunduin mo 'ko."

"_Arte mo naman dude! Umayos ka na kasi!_"

"Bahala ka. Hindi na lang ako sasama."

"_Fine, fine, fine. Sige, susunduin na kita. Para kang babae eh! O, 'yan ha, sasama ka na!_" naiiritang sinabi ni Hikoichi.

"Ok, sige. Anong oras ka pupunta dito?" nakangiting sinabi ni Fukuda.

"_Siguro mamayang 11. Sana naman ready ka na ng ganong oras ha! Baka mamaya pagdating ko dyan hindi ka pa ayos. Bad trip yon dude!_"

"Oo sige. Salamat. Bye." At binaba ni Fukuda ang telepono.

"Kuya, kuya, sino yon?" tanong ni Aya, ang _little sis_ ni Fukuda. "Huh? Wala 'yon. Bakit gusto mo malaman, ha?" Ngumiti si Aya. "Wala lang po…akala ko po kasi _girlfriend_ niyo…hehehe."

"Ano ka ba, wala pang _girlfriend_ si Kuya…" sabi ni Fukuda habang kinakarga ang kanyang limang taong gulang na kapatid. "Pero aalis si Kuya ngayon. Kaya mo bang mag-isa sa bahay?"

"Siyempre naman po. Matapang yata 'toh!" sabi ni Aya habang ginagaya si Popeye the Sailorman.

"Yan ang gusto ko sa kapatid ko eh…_Cute_ na nga, matapang pa! Kumain ka na ba ng almusal?"

"Hindi pa po…hinihintay ko po kayong gumising eh…"

"Wow…bait naman talaga nitong kapatid ko! Alam mo, lalo kang naging _cute_!" At ibinaba na ni Fukuda ang kanyang kapatid. "Magluluto lang si Kuya ha. Nood ka na lang muna ng TV, tatawagin lang kita 'pag handa na yung almusal. OK?" nakangiti niyang sinabi. Mahal na mahal ni Fukuda ang kanyang kapatid. Wala nang iba pang nakakapagpasaya sa kanya maliban sa mga ngiti nito.

"Hindi na po Kuya," sabi ni Aya. "Wala naman pong magandang palabas 'pag Sabado. Tsaka gusto kita panoorin magluto…" At ngumiti siya uli ng isang napaka-_cute_ na ngiti.

"Sige na nga…basta wag makulit ha? Diyan ka lang sa isang tabi at 'wag kang lalapit sa _stove._ Baka mapaso ka." Kung titignan silang dalawa, mapag-iisipan silang mag-ama.

Namatay ang tatay nila sa isang _car accident_. Isang motorsiklo ang nawalan ng preno at dire-diretsong bumangga sa sasakyan ng tatay nila. Nagmalupit ang tadhana at hindi na binigyan pa ng pagkakataon ang ama nilang mabuhay. Mag-iisang taong gulang pa lang si Aya noon, kaya't halos hindi niya naranasan ang magkaroon ng isang ama. Si Fukuda na ang tumayong ama niya.

Ang kanilang nanay? Madalas wala sa bahay. Sa trabaho niya, _required_ silang pumunta sa iba't-ibang lugar upang mag-_promote_ ng mga produkto. Kaya't laging si Fukuda at Aya lang ang nasa bahay.

Kasalukuyan silang nag-aagahan. "Kuya, bakit ka aalis?" tanong ni Aya.

"May pupuntahan lang si Kuya. Magkikita-kita kami ng mga kaibigan ko."

"Ano pong gagawin niyo?"

"Hindi mo pa maiintindihan, bata ka pa eh. Kain ka na lang diyan."

"Opo…" sinabi ni Aya, ngumiti, at kumain muli.

Sa kaloob-looban ni Fukuda ay ayaw niyang iwanan si Aya. Kung pwede lang sana siyang magkasya sa bulsa niya ay ilalagay niyo siya doon upang hindi na sila magkahiwalay pa. Tuwing kailangan niyang umalis ng bahay at iwanang nag-iisa si Aya, madalas hindi siya mapakali hangga't hindi pa siya nakakauwi. Kahit matapang si Aya, bata pa rin siya.

'_'Wag na lang kaya akong sumama?" _naisip niya. Tinignan niya ang orasan. 10:43.

_Shit, _sabi niya sa sarili niya. Hindi sapat ang oras upang magpa-pogi pa siya, kaya't nag-shower siya at sinimplehan na lang ang bihis niya. Naka-_slippers, board shorts_, at isang _tight-fitting_ na _plain red shirt_. Paglabas niya ng kuwarto, sabi ni Aya, "Kuya, ang daya mo! Magsi-_swimming_ kayo hindi mo'ko isasama! Humph! Tampo na ko sayo!"

"Ano ka ba? Hindi magsi-_swimming_ si Kuya."

"Eh bakit ganyan ang suot mo?"

"Naubusan lang ng damit si Kuya. Ok? Hindi kasi nakapaglaba."

"Ah basta. Tampo pa rin ako," sabi ni Aya, sabay _pout_.

"Asus…" At biglang ngumiti si Fukuda. "'Pag sinakay ka ni Kuya sa likod niya hindi ka na ba magtatampo?"

"Sige po!"

Nang biglang nag-_ring_ ang _doorbell_. Nakasakay pa rin si Aya sa likod ni Fukuda. Sabay nilang sinagot ang _gate._

"DUUUUUDE!"

Nag-_sweatdrop_ si Fukuda. "Haaay."

"Ano 'tol, ready ka na ba? Wow, sino yang _cute_ na _cute_ na batang nakasakay sa likod mo?" sabi ni Hikoichi sabay kurot sa pisngi ni Aya. Kinagat naman niya ang kamay ni Hikoichi. "OUCH! Nangangagat!" Tumawa si Fukuda. "Aya, aalis na si Kuya…pakabait ka habang wala ako ha…"

Bumaba si Aya sa likod ng Kuya niya at kinausap si Hikoichi nang parang isang kalaro lang niya. "Wag mong babaklain ang Kuya ko ha. Hindi yan aalis ng bahay para lang makipag-date sayo. Lagot ka sakin 'pag binakla mo si Kuya." Nag-_sweatdrop_ si Hikoichi at napangiti si Fukuda.

"Aya, hindi bakla si Kuya Hikoichi…wag ka mag-alala, ok? At hindi pumapatol si Kuya sa mga bakla. O, aalis na kami ha. Pakabait ka."

"_Don't talk to strangers!_" maligayang sinabi ni Aya sa sarili niya. "Kaya ko na po ang sarili ko Kuya. Ingat po kayo ha!" Sabi naman ni Hikoichi, "_Bye-bye_ Aya!" Inirapan siya ni Aya. Ngumiti uli si Fukuda. "O sige, aalis na kami ha. Akap na kay Kuya," sabi niya habang yumuyuko upang maabot siya ni Aya. Lumapit ang bata at inakap ang kanyang kuya.

Nang makarating sila sa café ni Bosing, bakas na ang inip sa mga mukha ng bandmates nila. "Ang aga mo ah," reklamo ni Ryota kay Hikoichi. "Eh kasi naman si Fukulot eh…nagpasundo pa kasi eh! Ang kupad pang – " Napatigil siya nang makita niya ang katabing babae ni Mitsui.

Hindi naman manhid si Mitsui. Napansin niya agad ang pag-uusisa sa mga mata ni Hikoichi. "Ah, 'nga pala, pinsan ko…si Himiko," pakilala niya sa buong banda. Nang makita niya ang mga mata ni Hikoichi na parang nagsasabing 'bakit-mo-pa-sinama-yan-dagdag-gastos-lang-yan', ipinaliwanag niya agad na, "Sorry naman. Napag-utusan lang…Medyo kailangan kasing bantayan.."

Ngayon lang tingnan ni Fukuda ang babaeng kanina pa nilang tinutukoy. Hindi niya maalis sa isip na parang nakita na niya ang babaeng iyon. Tinitigan niya ang babae. "May nakapagsabi na ba sayong masamang tumitig sa tao?" pagtataray ng pinsan ni Micchy. Tumingin agad sa ibang direksyon si Fukuda at namula ng konti.

"Himiko," saway ni Micchy. At sa kanila naman ay kanyang sinabing, "Sorry ha. Medyo ewan pa 'yan…galling kasi sa bad break-up." Napa-"aaah" ang lahat. Binatukan ni Himiko si Mitsui. "Hindi na nila kailangan pang malaman 'yon. Sawa ka na ba sa buhay mo?" Inirapan niya si Mitsui at nanahimik muli.

_Bad break-up? _Hindi napigilang isipin ni Fukuda. _Medyo suicidal din ang dating niya…Teka para yatang may kilala akong ganun ah…_

"Fukuda?"sabi ni Sakuragi. "Naririnig mo ba kami? Sabi naming ano kayang magandang pangalan sa banda…"

"Ha? Ah…oo…" _Imposibleng siya 'yon. Himiko ang pangalan nito eh…tsaka goth 'yon…eh ito…naka-yellow na t-shirt at jeans…Teka…hindi kaya…?_

"Fukuda! Kung saan-saan lumulipan yang isip mo!" sabi ni Ryota sabay batok kay Fukuda. "Kanina ka pa ah…Mag-suggest ka naman ng magandang pangalan…bad trip ka ah…"

"Ha? Ah…oo…" _Tanungin ko kaya siya? _"The Posers…" sabi ni Fukuda sa kanila.

"Ha? Ano yun? The Posers? Nagpapatawa ka ba?" naaasiwang sinabi ni Sakuragi. "Wala lang," paliwanag ni Fukuda. "Parang lahat na lang kasi ng rock bands ngayon merong 'the' sa simula ng pangalan nila. The Used, The Ataris, The All-American Rejects, The Misfits, The –"

"Oo na gets ka na namin. Pero hindi naman porque ganun makiki-'the' na rin tayo," sabat ni Hikoichi. Nag-smirk si Himiko at napansin iyon ni Fukuda. Napangiti siya. "Ikaw, Himiko, may maisa-suggest ka ba? Tawa ka ng tawa diyan hindi ka naman tumutulong," sabi ni Mitsui.

"Fallen Crescent," sagot ni Himiko. "Uhhh…pwede rin…kaso parang medyo dark yung tunog eh…" naisip ni Ryota. _Dark?_ Naisip ni Fukuda. Pinagmasdan niyang muli si Himiko. Walang dark make-up. Walang mga kukong naka-itim na nail polish. Pero same hair length, same height…same eyes. _Siya yun!_ Tinignan niyang muli ang kanyang mga mata upang maka-sigurado, ngunit hindi pa rin siya ganun ka-sure dahil nung mga oras na nasa bus sila ay maga at pulang-pula ang mga mata ni Machi. Pero nang makita niyang medyo maitim ang eye area niya sa isang banda…_Tama! May pasa nga pala siya sa isang mata! Pero bakit Himiko? At hindi na siya goth?_

_**To be continued. )** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Umuwi si Fukuda na malalim ang iniisip.

"Nakakapagpabagabag," sabi niya. Na-intriga si Aya. "Ano, Kuya? _Napakabagpakapabag? _Ano yun?"

"Wala," sabi ni Kuya Fukuda. "Tulog ka na, gabi na."

Lunes na nang sumunod na umaga. Napagdesisyunan ni Fukudang huwag na munang lumiban sa klase. Maging si Aya ay nagulat na maaga pa lang ay nakabihis na si Fukuda. Naunahan pa niya ang kapatid niya! Madalas kasi si Aya pa ang humahatak kay Fukuda paalis ng kama.

"Gising ka na po? Sayang, excited pa naman akong budburan ka ng pulbos sa mukha…" Bakas sa tinig ni Aya ang pagkaantok. Allergic kasi si Fukuda sa pulbo; makalanghap lang siya ng konti namumula na ang mukha niya at hindi matigil ang kanyang paghatsing.

"Loko ka ah…sino nagturo sayo niyan?" sabi ni Fukuda, sabay karga sa kaptid upang bigyan ito ng morning kiss. "Hindi pa uuwi si Mama ngayon, kaya pagtiyagaan mo muna yung mga luto ko ha…"

Medyo maagang nakarating si Fukuda ng iskwela. Maging ang mga kabarkada niya ay nagulat. "Aga natin, Tsong!" ang karaniwang bati sa kanya nang umagang iyon. Pero iba ang hatid na balita ng isang kaklase niya. "Uy, narinig niyo na ba? May bago raw tayong schoolmate? Hindi pa raw kasi napapagdesisyunan kung sang section siya ilalagay…" Nang-usisa ang ang iba niyang kabarkada, samantalang siya ay no comment lang (gaya pa rin ng dati).

Nang biglang may nagsabing, "Uyy, ayung na yung new student oh…" Maging si Fukuda ay napatingin.

At nakita niya si Himiko na naglalakad papasok ng kanyang iskwela. At papalapit si Himiko sa kanya. Sinubukan niyang magmukhang walang pakialam.

"Hoy Fukuda," sabi ni Himiko nang makalapit na siya sa kanya. "Samahan mo naman akong pumunta sa room na 'toh." Naglabas siya nang isang maliit na card kung saan nakasulat ang kanyang room number. Hindi sila magkaklase. _Shit…buti na lang. Ayoko yata maging classmate 'tong wirdong babaeng 'toh…_naisip niya.

Buong araw hindi makapag-concentrate si Fukuda. _Takte…schoolmate ko ba talaga siya? Kahit hindi kami magkaklase kinakabahan akong lapitan niya ko…parang…ewan…Takte talaga!_

Dismissal na. For some reason, inaabangan ni Fukuda na hanapin siya ni Himiko. Nag-abang siya sa tapat ng gate. Maya-maya lang dumating na si Himiko.

"Hinintay mo 'ko?" lang ang sinabi niya.

"Sus. Feeling mo naman," sagot ni Fukulot.

"Eh kung hindi mo 'ko hinintay, anong ginagawa mo diyan? Tanga lang ang mag-aabang sa gate nang wala namang pakay 'noh."

"Eh sa hindi naman talaga kita hinihintay eh, may magagawa ka pa ba dun?"

"Fine. Sige. Ayoko namang mangaway dahil unang araw ko pa lang. Saka na lang kita babad-tripin 'pag matagal-tagal na 'ko rito…Ano sabay tayo umuwi?"

_Eh sira-ulo pala 'toh eh…Mang-iinis pa eh makikisabay lang pala…_

"Sige, parang ayaw mo ata…Sige bye na lang…Pasensya na sa abala…"

"Hoy…sasabay ako…"

_Eh loko pala toh eh! Ka-lalakeng tao, pakipot! Halata naman na type na'ko nito noh…_

At sabay silang naglakad pauwi. Nagkataong magkalapit lang sila ng street. "Sige, liliko na'ko…dun pa ko sa kabilang kalye…" sabi ni Himiko. "Sige lang, ihahatid na kita…baka may masabi ka pa diyan eh…" sabi naman ni Fukuda.

"Huwag na," angal ni Himiko. "Baka mamaya dalawin mo'ko araw-araw…halata namang stalker ka…Pa-low profile nga lang…"

"Feeling mo naman," ang tanging naisagot ni Fukuda. "Teka, bakit hindi ka kila Mitsui nakatira?"

"Pinsan ko lang yun, hindi naman kailangang nasa iisang bubong pa kami…"

"Ah…oo nga pala noh…Sorry…O pa'no, sige aalis na'ko…" At lumakad na paalis si Fukuda.

Bago siya mawala sa paningin ni Himiko, tinawag siya nito. "Fukuda!" Tumigil si Fukuda ngunit hindi lumingon. "Sabay tayo bukas! Hihintayin kita dito sa kanto okay?" Naglakad na muli si Fukuda pauwi na parang walang narinig. _Kita tayo bukas…_sabi ni Himiko sa sarili niya.

_Kita tayo bukas…_naisip naman ni Fukuda na parang narinig ang bulong ni Himiko. Napangiti siya.

…_**To be continued. . **_

**A/N: **Pasensiya na po kung may kaunting kaigsian ang kabanatang ito. Ako po ay kasalukuyang may tinatapos ni book report. Sa katunayan, dalawa nga po sila eh. Para sa inyong mga tulong o donasyon, mag-text lang kayo sa 09218300324 at ako mismo ang magrereply sa inyo. Ayos ba?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**Disclaimer: **SD and everything in it is NOT MINE. Pero akin si Himiko at Seb. Kidding!

Napuno ng musikang bato ang ere. Tumutugtog na naman ang banda ni Fukuda na wala pa ring pangalan hanggang ngayon. Mukha namang ayos ang kanilang pag-eensayo nang biglang tumigil si Sakuragi sa pagtugtog, kasabay ng paghinto ni Mitsui. Napatigil rin tuloy si Miyagi sa pagtatambol. (**A/N: **Putek ang baho pala ng Tagalog ng 'pagda-drums'. Pati nga rin yung Tagalog ng bass eh… 'bajo'. Haay.) Kaya't pati naman si Hikoichi ay tumigil sa pagkanta at nagsabing, "Bakit?"

"Putek naman pare…Sabi ko sa G mo kukunin diba?" Nauubos na ang pasensya ni Sakuragi kay Fukuda. Panlimang beses na nilang inulit ang pagtugtog sa bagong kantang isinulat ni Mitsui. "Ang ganda na sana eh…"

"Sorry na…sorry na. Hihinaan ko nalang muna 'tong bass. Para 'pag mali at least di na iinit ulo mo…" sabi ni Fukuda.

"Hindi yon pare eh…" sabi naman ni Hanamichi. "Ang kinaasaran ko eh sobrang wala ka sa focus mo ngayon…Sana hindi ka nalang nag-ensayo kasama namin kung ganyan lang…"

"Sensya ka na pare…Medyo nagi-guilty lang kasi ako ngayon…Mali kasi 'tong nag-eensayo tayo nang may pasok…Para na rin 'tong nagbubulakbol…" paliwanag ni Fukuda. Napatingin silang lahat sa kanya, sabay sweat-drop. Si Fukuda? Nagi-guilty magbulakbol? Pare-pareho ang laman ng isip nila. "Oh, anong tinitingin-tingin niyo diyan?" pagtataka ni Fukuda.

"Hayaan niyo na 'yan," sabi ni Micchy, na napapangiti. "May dahilan na kasi yan sa pagpasok sa school…" Namula si Fukuda. "Sus. Anong kalokohan 'yan…"

Nakuha agad ng lahat ang gusting sabihin ni Mitsui. "Yikee! Himiko!" panunukso nilang lahat, maliban kay Hanamichi na hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagkainis. "Tama na nga 'yang mga kalokohan niyo…sayang ang oras…" Tumahimik ang lahat at inulit nilang muli ang pagtugtog.

Halos katatapos pa lang ng isang minuto, tumigil na naman si Sakuragi sa pagtugtog. "Ano na naman ba, pare?" tanong ni Hikoichi.

"Fukuda ano ba!" Nagtaas na ng boses si Sakuragi. "Diba nga sa G tapos isa-slide mo sa –" Napatigil siya nang biglang bitiwan ni Fukuda ang kanyang bajo (**A/N: **Putek ang pangit talaga ng Tagalog ng bass guitar).

"Sige, pare, pasensiya ka na kung ang bano ko ha…Sige di bale, huling beses niyo na naman akong maririnig tumugtog…Maghanap na lang kayo ng bago niyong bahista pare…Salamat na lang." Kinuha niya ang kanyang bag sa kinalalagyan nito at saka umalis.

"Hala…ano nang gagawin natin niyan…" sabi ni Hikoichi. Umalis na rin si Miyagi sa kanyang kinauupuan at sinabing, "Sige mga pare…Wala na 'kong gana…Ayoko ng ganito eh…Maiwan ko na rin kayo." Sinundan naman siya ni Mitsui. "Ayoko na rin… Next time na lang ulit."

—

Samantala, sa paaralan naman, hindi mapalagay si Himiko. _Nasan naman kaya yung lokong yon…Ayos siya ah…a-absent 'pag gusto… _Kasalukuyan silang nagsasagot ng isang gawaing pansanay ngunit wala siyang ibang maisip kundi si Fukuda.

Si Seb ang kauna-unahang kasintahan ni Himiko. Siya rin ang dahilan kung bakit nagpaka-goth si Himiko. Mula nang makilala niya ang half-British, half-Japanese exchange student sa isang free concert, sinumpa niyang gagawin ang lahat para lang makapasok sa puso nito. Kahit na magpanggap pa siya. Kahit na baguhin pa niya ang buong pagkatao niya.

Kaya naman nang bugbugin siya nito matapos pagdudahan na nakikipagkita sa iba pang lalaki, naliwanagan siya. Nang sumakay siya sa bus pauwi, nang una niyang makilala si Fukuda…doon niya napagtantong talagang hindi sila maari. Hindi sila para sa isa't-isa.

Yung wallpaper ni Fukuda sa cell phone niya nung pinagamit niya ito sa kanya, iyon ang tanging nakpagpangiti sa kanya noong mga oras na iyon. At ang text message niya noong makauwi siya sa bahay nila…iyon ang nagsilbing bagong liwanag sa kanya. Simula nang gabing iyon, itinabi na niya ang lahat ng kanyang mga kagamitang ginamit niya sa pagpapanggap, lahat ng damit at make-up na ginamit niya sa pagpapaka-goth. Nangako siyang susubukang maging totoo. Lahat iyon dahil lamang sa wallpaper ni Fukuda nang bagong-gising siya.

Napangiti siya nang maalala niya kung gaano kamaga ang mga labi niya. Kuhang-kuha ang tamang anggulo. Pinasalamatan niya ang nakababatang kapatid ni Fukuda sa pagiging magaling na photographer (siyempre sa isip lang). At noong magkita sila ulit ni Fukuda noong isinama siya ng kanyang pinsang si Mitsui sa isang band meeting, hindi niya mapaliwanag ang pakiramdam na humahatak sa kanyang labi sa isang ngiting hindi maitago.

Nagugustuhan niya na yata si Fukuda, na kasalukuyang nasa isang video game shop. Dito madalas pumupunta si Fukuda kapag hindi niya mapagtanto kung ano ba talaga ang gusto niyang gawin. Kadalasan ay nagpapaabot siya ng gabi dito. Ganito siya maglabas ng sama ng loob.

—

"Talaga naman wala siyang intensyong magpakita ah…" sinabi ni Himiko sa sarili. Hindi nagging maganda ang araw na ito para sa kanya, ngunit hindi naman niya maipaliwanag kung bakit siya bad trip. Wala na naman sila ni Seb. Naglakad-lakad pa siya, at wala pa sa isip niyang umuwi. Pupunta na lamang siya kung saan siya dadalhin ng paa niya.

Nadadala na si Fukuda sa nilalaro niya. Sinubukan niyang hamunin ang sarili niya na maglaro ng isang lumang version ng _Tekken._ Napili niya ang _Tekken 2 _at kasalukuyan niyang ginagamit si Hwoarang. Nasa second-to-the-last na level na siya, yung stage bago niya makalaban yung _master_. Medyo nanggigigil na nga siya nang biglang tumigil ang laro sandali at biglang lumabas sa creen ang mga salitang

"_**Here comes a new challenger!"**_

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Fukuda ang inis na nadama niya. Bakit naman kung kailan malapit na siyang matapos, doon pa papasok ang isang papansin na gamer! Lalo siyang nagpursiging galingan upang ilampaso ang papansing gamer na nang-istorbo sa kanyang seryosong paglalaro.

Nagulat siya nang makitang ang ginamit na character ng kalaban niya ay si Xiaoyu. "Huh," sabi niya sa sarili niya.,at nagpatuloy sa paglalaro. Naisip niyang madali lang ilampaso ang kalaban niyang ito dahil babae ang ginamit niyang character. Kaya naman nagulat siya nang makitang nag-time over na sila at kaunti lang ang naging bawas sa life bar nila. Halos hindi man lang niya namalayan na tapos na pala ang oras nila. Nag-rematch sila ulit, at pareho nilang pinalitan ang characters na gamit nila.

Pinili ni Fukuda si Kuma, samantalang pinili naman ng kalaban niya si Panda. Napangiti siya at naisip, _Magiging masaya 'toh…_ Nagpatuloy sila sa kanilang game, at natapos na naman ito ng tabla sila.

Napatayo na si Fukuda. Napipikon na siya, at nararamdaman din niyang ganoon din ang nararamadaman ng humamon sa kanya. Naglaban pa sila ng isang beses, gamit niya si Eddy at gamit naman ng kalaban niya si Nina Williams. Sa ikatlong beses, tabla na naman sila.

Pikon na si Fukuda. Tumayo siya sa kanyang kinauupuan upang silipin ang kalaban niya sa kabilang banda, at ganoon din ang ginawa ng kanyang kalaban.

"Himiko?"

"Fukuda?"

Hindi maipinta ang kanilang mga mukha. Mula sa mga kilay na nakakunot at mga matang nagliliyab sa inis ay lumabas ang mga mukhang hindi maipaliwanag kunga natatawa ba o nagugulat. Sabay silang nagtawanan.

"Putek…Ikaw ba talaga yung kalaban ko?" tanong ni Fukuda habang naglakad-lakad pa sila sa arcade upang maghanap ng ibang lalaruin. Natawa si Himiko dahil siya rin mismo ay hindi makapaniwalang si Fukuda pala ang kalaban niya.

Napatigil sila nang makita ang _Konami Drum Mania 10th Mix_ sa harap nila. Nagtinginan sila. Wala pang isang segundo ang nakalipas ay nakaupo na si Himiko sa drum seat at namimili ng kantang tutugtugin. Napangiti si Fukuda habang pinapanood siya.

_Sus…parang bata…_

_Pero kung titignan, cute din siya…_

_Di hamak na mas maganda siya kapag walang nag-uumapaw na kulay itim na make-up…_

Pinanood niya ang pagsabay ng buhok ni Himiko sa paggalaw ng kanyang mga kamay upang hampasin ang virtual drum set sa harap niya, at hindi niya mapigilang mag-isp. Napakakakaiba ni Himiko, at walang karapatan ang ex-boyfriend niyang bugbugin siya nang ganoon. Nag-iisa lang si Himiko sa mundo. Ngayon lang siya nakakilala ng babaeng sintigas ng bakal ngunit may pusong sinlambot ng mamon. Kahit na parang hindi gaanong maganda ang tabas ng dila niya, walang kaso iyon sa kanya. Nag-iisa lang talaga si Himiko sa mundo. Hindi niya maiwasang ngumiti.

"Hoy! Tameme ka na agad sa'kin?" Sinundot siya ni Himiko sa tiyan gamit ang drum stick na hawak niya. "Ano ba yan, nabibighani ka na agad sa kagandahan ko… Pasensiya ka na magaling lang talaga ako…Tanggapin mo na yun…"

"Ang lakas mo rin namang mangarap…" pambabara ni Fukuda. "Tabi nga diyan, papakitaan kita ng tunay na _Drum Mania _skills! Ang bano mo!" Kinuha niya kay Himiko ang drum sticks at pinaalis ito sa kinauupuan niya. Namili na siya ng kanta.

Ngunit hindi naman talaga marunong si Fukuda. Pumili siya ng isang kantang mas mabilis pa ang beat sa pinili ni Himiko kaya naman napahiya siya ng todo. Ngunit ang presensiya ni Himiko, ang pakiramdam na nasa tabi lang niya siya at pinagtatawanan siya, iyon ang nagbigay kay Fukuda ng kapal ng mukha. Hindi niya pinansin ang mga naka-itim na nakapila na sa likod nila at pinagbubulungan siya. Tumawa siya ng tumawa, kasabay ni Himiko.

Napatigil siya nang biglang may tumapik sa balikat niya. Tumigil siya sa pagda-drum at lumingon sa kanyang likod.

"Fukuda. Sabi ko na nga ba," sabi ng isang Sakuraging halatang pinipigil ang alab ng galit na unti-unting lumalaki sa puso niya. Bakas sa mga mata ni Fukuda ang laking pagkagulat na may halong pagkahiya. Maging si Himiko ay hindi rin makatingin sa kanilang dalawa.

"Ah…eh…Sakuragi…" Hindi malaman ni Fukuda ang gagawin. "Wow, di ko akalaing magkakatagpo tayo dito…" Tumayo siya mula sa kinauupuan niya at yung mga taong naka-itim na kanina pang naghihintay ang dali-daling umupo sa pwesto niya.

"Pwede ba," sabi ni Sakuragi habang pinipigilan ang kanyang mga kamao sa pagsira ng mga bagay sa paligid niya. "Kung akala mong maloloko mo ako sa palabas mo, pwes nagkakamali ka!"

…_**To be continued.**_

****

**A/N: **I wrote this fifth chapter for **Dian** and **sparrow-kun**, na talagang pinagtiyatiyagaan ang mga gawa ko. Di niyo lang alam pero nakaka-encourage kayo...You gave me reasons to carry on with this fic! Salamat ng marami!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Anong ibig mong sabihin, Sakuragi?" tanong ni Fukuda, kahit na alam na niya ang sagot.

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Sakuragi ang nadarama niyang pagkainis. Nagmula ito sa puso niya, na kasalukuyang dumadaloy sa mga ugat niya at naiipon sa kanyang mga kamao. Konti na lang, may babanatan na talaga siya. Hindi niya alam kung sino o, ano, basta't may masusuntok talaga siya at sigurado na siya doon.

"'Tang ina mo Fukuda…wala kang kasing gago…Mamatay ka na!" sigaw ni Sakuragi at sinuntok ang isang video game machina na nasa tabi niya. Kahit sino ay makapagsasabing masakit iyon, dahil nagkaroon ng crack ang screen at umusog ng ilang pulgada ang machine. Dumurugo na rin ang kamao ni Hanamichi, ngunit para siyan Iron Man nang mga oras na iyon. Nag-aalab sa galit ang mga mata niya habang naglalakad siya palabas ng arcade.

Lahat ng mga mata ay nakila Fukuda at Himiko na ngayong nakaalis na si Sakuragi. Hindi maipaliwanag ang hiyang nadarama ni Himiko. Siya lang kasi ang nakarinig ng mga bulong ng mga tao habang nagbubulyawan si Sakuragi at Fukuda.

_Bakit sila nag-aaway?_

_Bakit nagpapapasok ng mga mukhang sanggano dito sa arcade?_

_Tignan mo yung babae…mukhang siya ata yung pinag-aawayan…_

_Hala! Baka makasira sila ng gamit dito…_

_Grabe tignan mo yung babae oh, parang wala pang pakialam…_

_Bakit kaya ayaw niya silang pigilan?_

"Himiko," sabi ni Fukuda. "Tara na." Tumango si Himiko at umalis na sila.

Sa paglalakad nila pauwi, hindi mapigilan ni Himiko na magsalita. "Sorry ha…" sabi niya kay Fukuda, na parang walang narinig. "Hoy," sabi niyang muli nang mas malakas ng kaunti. "Sabi ko, sorry."

"Para sa'n naman…" sabi ni Fukuda, na malayo sa tonong nagtatanong. Halatang hindi siya nag-aabang ng sagot, ngunit sinabi ni Himko na, "Sa tingin ko kasi ako yung ikinagalit nung lalaking may pulang buhok…siguro kung hindi mo'ko kasama doon hindi ganun ang reaksyon niya…Minura-mura ka pa tuloy niya…"

Hindi sumagot si Fukuda, na siya namang ikina-irita ni Himiko. "Ba't ba ayaw mong sumagot? Napipikon na 'ko sayo…" Tumigil si Fukuda sa paglalakad. Tumigil rin si Himiko, at sinabing "Bakit?"

"Pwede ba," sabi ni Fukuda habang tinitignan si Himiko sa mata, "'Wag kang magsalita sa mga bagay na hindi mo alam." At nagpatuloy siya sa kanyang paglalakad, kahit alam niyang nakatigil pa rin si Himiko. Hindi niya sinasadyang sabihin iyon sa kana, ngunit kailangan. Ayaw niyang masaktan si Himiko. Ayaw niyang madamay pa ito sa hidwaan nila ni Hanamichi. _Hindi maari, _naisip niya. _Hindi siya pupuwedeng madamay dito.Ako lang ang dapat masaktan. Ako lang ang da—_

"FUKUDA! GAGO KA BA! PAGKATAPOS MO 'KONG SABIHAN PAKIALAMERA IIWAN MO 'KO DITO?" sigaw ni Himiko mula sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Medyo malayo na ang agwat ni Fukuda, ngunit wala siyang pakialam. Nagmamalasakit na nga lang siya, tapos gaganunin pa siya! "SIRA-ULO! TAMA YUNG LALAKENG MAY PULANG BUHOK, WALA KANG KASING-GAGO! 'WAG KANG MAGPAPAKITA SA'KIN BUKAS KUNDI KUKULAMIN KITA!" At nag-walk-out siya. Drama queen style.

—

Kinabukasan, pagkagaling ng iskwelahan, diretso uwi si Fukuda. Hindi pa rin maganda ang mood niya, at alam niyang masama pa rin ang loob ni Himiko sa kanya, kaya't ano pang gagawin niya? Corny mang aminin, pero tinatamad siyang tumambay 'pag hindi niya kasama si Himiko. Ang saya kasi niyang kasama, para na ring lalake yung kasama niya, pero naka-palda. Hindi siya kill-joy, at marunong pang makisama. Sensitive siya pero malakas ring mang-gago. Malakas ring mambarag. Tulad na lang ng ginawa niya kagabi. Sino ba namang nasa tamang pag-iisip niya ang sisigaw sa kalye at magmumura sa ganung oras ng gabi?

Naistorbo ang kanyang pag-iisip (habang naglalakad) nang marinig niya ang mga tinig ng mga lalakeng nabubugbog. Nakikita na niya kung ano ang hitsura ng sitwasyon. Binubugbog ang isang grupo ng mga medyo bata pang mga lalaki. Siguro mga junior high. Isang lalaking nasa senior high naman ang nanggugulpi sa kanila. Pinuntahan niya ang pinaggagalingan ng tunog.

Napadpad siya sa isang medyo liblib na kanto, na kadalasang may nagaganap na bugbugan. Nakita niya ang mga binugbog. Tama ang hinala niya, mga junior high nga. Apat silang mga istudyante ng Wako Junior High, at mukha rin namang maaangas. Pero wala silang binatbat sa nambugbog sa kanila. Tingnan ito ni Fukuda, ngunit nakatalikod siya.

Hindi niya gaanong maaninag kung sino ito dahil naka-cap siya at maluluwag ang suot niyang damit. Kaya't tinawag niya ito. "Hoy, ikaw!" Humarap naman ang may sala gaya ng kanyang inaasahan. Ngunit hindi si Sakuragi ang inaasahan niyang makikita. Laking gulat pa nga niya, sa katunayan. "Sakuragi?"

"Bakit ka nadito? Gusto mo ring mabugbog?" sagot ni Hanamichi. "Sira-ulo ka ba?" tanong ni Fukuda. "Bakit pati mga uhuging bata dinadamay mo sa kalokohan mo?" Nilapitan siya ni Hanamichi, sabay suntok. Nagulat ng kaunti si Fukuda, ngunit sumuntok din siya.

At nagsuntukan silang dalawa.

Halos isang oras na. Pareho na silang bagsak sa semento. Pareho na rin silang sabog ang nguso, dumudugo ang mga ilong, at sandamukal ang pasa sa mukha.

"Putek. Ang lakas mong sumuntok," sabi ni Sakuragi. Maririnig mo sa kanyang pagsasalita ang isang ngiti.

"Gago. Mas masakit yung iyo. Ang laki kaya ng kamao mo. Lugi ako," sagot ni Fukuda, kahit hirap magsalita dahil pumutok na ang labi niya. Natawa si Hanamichi. At natahimik sila nang ilang segundo, pinipilit huminga ng maayos at pantay.

"Ba't nga pala tayo nag-deathmatch?" tanong ni Fukuda.

"Kasi pakialamero ka at feeling superhero. Yung tipong magliligtas sa mga batang inaapi ng mga goons na gaya ko."

"Eh kasi naman ba't pati bata binabanatan mo?"

"Eh kasi nababadtrip ako sayo." Tumigil siya sandali, naghihintay ng tanong ni Fukuda, ngunit wala siya inutal na kahit ano, kaya ipinagpatuloy niya. "May nalalaman ka pang pa-walk out walk out nung tugtugan, tapos yun pala kaya ka lang pala umalis ay dahil dun sa pinsan ni Micchy."

"Ganun ba? Pero hindi naman ako umalis dahil kay Himiko."

"Ba't ka umalis?"

"Nababadtrip din ako sayo eh. Kala mo kung sino kang Kuya Germs na kung mag-utos sa mga talents niya ay parang diyos."

"Ganun ba?" Natawa si Hanamichi ng kaunti. "Sorry pare, gusto ko lang kasing maging seryoso sa banda. Matagal ko na kasing gustong magkaroon ng banda na buo talaga, hindi yung kung sino lang yung nandiyan…"

'Sorry rin…siguro kung ako yung nasa sitwasyon mo hahampasin ko sarili ko ng gitara…" Tumawa rin si Fukuda. At tumawa muli si Hanamichi, habang tinitiis ang hapdi na dala ng paggalaw ng kanilang katawan sa kanilang pagtawa. Mukha silang mga sira; tumatawa ngunit bakas sa mukha ang sakit ng katawan na nadarama nila.

"Ano, pare, quit ka na ba talaga sa banda?" sabi ni Hanamichi pagkatapos nilang magtawanan.

"Huh? Sino may sabing magki-quit ako?" sagot ni Fukuda, na nagkukunwaring gulat na gulat.

Napangiti si Hanamichi. "Gago," sabi niya sabay suntok kay Fukuda ng mahina.

…_**To be continued.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own SD and any of its characters. But Himiko is the product of my own abnormal imagination. And I am in no way affiliated with Kuya Germs. _Hindi kami close._ v


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**DISCLAIMER:** Hay, eto ang talagang nakakainis 'pag nagsusulat ng fic na may sandamukal na chapters. Buti sana kung akin ang Slam Dunk, pero hindi eh. AYAN HA, NARINIG (nabasa?) NIYO, HINDI AKIN ANG SLAM DUNK! So don't sue me. Pero sa tingin ko, kung akin ang SD, matutuwa si Fukuda kasi malaki ang exposure niya. Noh?

—

Tahimik na ang buhay ni Fukuda. Bati na sila ni Sakuragi, madalas nang nag-eensayo ang banda nila, at nagkaayos na rin sila ni Himiko. Hindi naman pala talaga nagalit si Himiko, 'na-badtrip' lang daw, 'parang gago' daw kasi si Fukuda nung gabing iyon. Napapangiti si Fukuda tuwing nagugunita niya ang mga salitang iyon.

Tahimik na nga talaga ang buhay niya. Gumaganda na ang grades niya sa iskwela dahil bihira na lang siyang mag-cutting at matulog. Masaya na rin siya dahil nagiging bihira na ang toka ng nanay nila sa malalayong lugar sa Japan. Naawa siguro yung supervisor.

Masasabi ko ngang tahimik na ang buhay ni Fukuda.

Isang umaga ng Sabado, isang lalaking may kulot na buhok at makapal na labi ang kasalukuyang namamalengke dahil inutusan siya ng nanay niya. Ngayon lang ulit siya nakapamalengke, dahil mahilig mamalengke ang nanay nila ng sobra-sobra, para hindi sila nauubusan ng kakainin kahit na nasa malayo siya.

Halos malapit na siyang matapos. Isda na lamang ang kulang niya. Kaya naman nagmadali na siyang pumunta sa bilihan ng isda upang makauwi na.

Hindi problema sa kanya ang pamamalengke. Kabisado niya kung saan sa palengke mabibili ang ganito't ganyang uri ng bagay o pagkain. Kaya mabilis siyang nakarating sa bilihan ng isda.

Lumapit siya sa madalas niyang binibilihan. "Manang, pabili nga po ng dalawang kilo nito," sabi niya sabay turo sa isdang tinutukoy niya. Kukuhanin na sana ng ale ngunit may nagsalita.

"Ah, manang, pwede ho bang sa akin niyo nalang ipagbili 'yan?" pakiusap ng isang babaeng malumanay ang boses. Napatingin si Fukuda sa pakialamerang gustong bumili ng bibilhin niya. At sa gulat niya, nanlaki ang kanyang mga matang halos sarado na sa sobrang singkit.

Tinignan din siya ng babae. At natahimik sila pareho.

"Miss Daigo…?"

"Fukuda…?"

Nang sandaling marinig niya ang kanyang pangalang nagmula sa labi ng isang taong akala niya'y nawala na sa kanyang buhay, para siyang binuhusan ng nagyeyelong tubig. Sinabi niya agad sa manang na sa guro na lamang niya ipagbili ang isdang dapat niyang bibilhin.

"Salamat," sabi ni Miss Daigo, at ngumiti ng isang ngiting paboritong pagmasdan ni Fukuda noon tuwing klase. Halos hindi makapagsalita si Fukuda. Bumalik na si Miss Daigo niya.

"Ah…ano…akala ko umuwi ka na sa probinsiya niyo sa Okayama?" tanong ni Fukuda. Gusto sana niyang sabihin na "_sabi ko na nga ba't hindi mo'ko iniwan"_ o kaya nama'y "_pwede ba kitang mayakap?" _ngunit alam niyang lalayo lamang siya kapag ginawa niya iyon.

Ngumiti ng bahagya si Miss Daigo. "Ano ka ba, hindi sa Okayama, sa Osaka. At tsaka sinabi ko lang iyon para hindi na 'ko dalawin sa bahay ng mga estudyante kong napalapit na ang loob sa'kin. Gaya mo," sabi niya, at tinignan si Fukuda sa mata. "Kamusta ka na, Fukuda?"

Kasalukuyan na silang naglalakad ng sabay. Nagkusang-loob na si Fukuda na samahan ang kanyang guro sa pag-uwi. Nagkukuwento si Miss Daigo habang naglalakad sila, ngunit hindi nakikinig si Fukuda. Nang tumawa ng bahagya ang babae ay saka lamang nakuha ang atensyon ni Fukuda.

"Hindi ka na nagbago, Fukuda," puna ni Miss Daigo. "Hindi ka pa rin nakikinig at laging malalim ang iniisip."

"Saeko," sabi ni Fukuda, na ikinagulat ni Miss Daigo. Tinawag siya ng kanyang estudyante sa kanyang pangalan at hindi sa apelyido. Nagpatuloy si Fukuda. "Hindi mo na ako estudyante, kaya't huwag mo na'kong tratuhin na parang bata."

At hindi napigilang yumakap ni Fukuda sa babaeng una niyang pinagtuunang-pansin sa buong buhay niya. Hinaplos niya ang mabangong buhok nito at nilasap ang bawat segundong yapos niya ang mapayat niyang katawan. Kung titignan ay para silang magkasintahang matagal na nawalay sa piling ng isa't-isa. Itinutulak siyang papalayo ng guro, ngunit lalo lamang niyang hinigpitan ang yakap niya.

"Fukuda," sabi ni Miss Daigo matapos ang ilang segundo. "Fukuda, nasa gitna tayo ng kalsada. Baka tayo masagasaan." At saka lamang bumitiw si Fukuda sa kanya.

Sumama si Fukuda hanggang sa bahay niya. Gaya ng dati, mag-isa pa ring nakatira si Miss Daigo sa isang maliit na apartment. Pumasok silang dalawa sa loob. Naghanda si Miss Daigo ng inumin.

Habang naghihintay, pinagmamasdan ni Fukuda ang bawat kilos ng kanyang dating guro. _Humaba na ang buhok niya, _naisip niya. _Maganda pa rin ang kutis niya, at hindi pa rin nagbabago ang mga mata niya. Lalo pa nga yata siyang gumanda._

"Fukuda?" sabi ni Saeko habang iniabot sa kanya ang isang basong juice. Umupo siya sa tapat ng dati niyang estudyante.

"Saan ka na nagtatrabaho ngayon?" tanong ni Fukuda.

"Wala pa sa ngayon," sagot naman ni Saeko.

"Bakit? Saan ka kumukuha ng pantustos para sa sarili mo?"

"Kaibigan ko ang may-ari ng apartment na 'to. Kasalukuyan nagtatrabaho ako bilang maintenance dito. Kapalit no'n ay libreng stay."

"Eh maliban dun?"

"Teka, ba't ba natin pinag-uusapan ang mga bagay na 'to," sabi ni Saeko, na halatang iniiba ang usapan. "Kamusta na ang pag-aaral mo?"

"Alam mo bang apat na taon lang ang tanda mo sa'kin?" tanong din ni Fukuda. Tinignan lamang siya ni Saeko. Nagpatuloy siya. "Puwede pa ba 'kong manligaw?" Tinignan niya siya sa mata, na para bang hinahanap ang sagot sa mga ito.

"Alam mo kasi, Fukuda," sinimulan ni Saeko, ngunit sumabat si Fukuda. "Dalawa lang ang sagot diyan, oo o hindi." Pakiramdam ni Saeko ay hindi isang batang estudyante ang nasa harap niya, kundi isang lalakeng alam kung anong gusto niya.

"Fukuda, ang totoo kasi niyan ay —"

Naistorbo ang kanilang masinsinang usapan ng isang katok sa pinto. Tumayo agad si Saeko upang buksan ito.

Isang lalaking mukhang 30 years old na at may stable job ang bumati sa kanila. Niyakap siya ni Saeko at hinalikan, at pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Fukuda. "Siya nga pala ang fiancé ko," sabi niya. "Engaged na kami simula pa noong magturo ako sa school noon."

Parang dinurog ang puso ni Fukuda ng kamaong mas malaki pa sa kamao ni Akagi. Tumayo siya upang magbigay-galang sa magiging asawa ng pinakamamahal niyang si Saeko. "Ako ho si Fukuda Kiccho, dati hong estudyante ni Ma'am. Dinadalaw ko lang ho siya kasi nami-miss na ho namin siya ng classmates ko. Sige ho, maiwan ko na ho kayong dalawa."

Ibinuka ni Miss Daigo ang bibig niya upang sabihan si Fukuda na magtagal pa nang kaunti, ngunit nagmamadaling kinuha ni Fukuda ang kanyang mga ipinamalengke at isinuot ang sapatos niya, at saka umalis.

—

Napagalitan si Fukuda nang makauwi siya ng bahay dahil malambot na ang mga gulay at medyo bilasa na ang isda. Tumango lang siya sa bawat sermon nang nanay niya at dumeretso sa kuwarto niya pagkatapos.

Naggitara siya nang naggitara.

Napagalitan na naman siya dahil nag-aaksaya na naman siya ng oras sa paggigitara sa halip na mag-aral na lang siya o gumawa ng gawaing-bahay. Humingi siya ng tawad at lumabas ng bahay.

Lalayo pa sana siya ng kaunti ngunit tinawag siya ni Aya. "Kuya! Telepono!" Nagbuntong-hininga siya at pumasok muli sa loob.

"Sino 'to?" sagot niya sa telepono.

_"Oi, Hikoichi toh! Musta na?"_

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh."

_"Ui pare, guess what?"_

"Tigilan mo yang ka-I-English mo pag kausap mo'ko."

_"Sus naman 'toh oh, wala ka bang sense of humor?"_

"Ibababa ko na 'to."

_"Ui biro lang! Sasabihin ko lang nakuhaan tayo ni Micchy ng slot para tumugtog sa isang senior's party! Debut na natin 'toh pare!"_

"Ah. Okay yan…"

_" 'Wag mo sabihing masaya ka na sa ganyang lagay? Dude, brighten up!"_

"Sige, bye na."

_"Oi, biro lang! Ito naman oh. Parang Biyernes Santo. Pinapasabi nga pala ni Sakuragi na magpractice daw tayo sa Monday pagkatapos ng school."_

"Siya…sige…" At binaba na ni Fukuda ang phone.

…_**to be continued.**_

**A/N: **This chapter is especially dedicated to The Wicked Sisters, **Eun-Hye, Ji-Hyun, and Han-Byul**. Hehe, thanks for your support!


End file.
